Eevee's adventures series
by SarahHeartEevee
Summary: Tiny a young eevee must set out on a journey to decide what eeveelution he wants to evolve into Tiny must battle every single eeveelution (gen1-gen6) to master EVOLUTION By: Sarah Heart Eevee :3 ( Yes gen 7 pokemon will come in but if gen 7 makes an Eeveelution I wont put it in unless I fall in love with it)
1. Preview

I dont know how to start out but I-I will try...  
My name is Tiny If you didn't know I am an Eevee so for example I can evolve into 8 different forms.. I dont want to get into detail okay? But it seems time has come for a journey I guess So according to My Sister Fluffy every Eevee has to evolve? What kind of rule is that? Its stupid. Why cant an Eevee BE an Eevee IDK but thats besides the point. Now on this journey I have to travel to 8 different area's coresponding to every eeveelution example: Jolteon is found at the top of Mt. BOLT

Uhm Hi im Sarah the creator of this brand new series uhm so all I have to say is this series might last long and might not?  
It depends how much you like it keep in mind this is my first fanfiction series ya know? anyways im looking forward to writing the series And would LOVE some support from you guys!

Warning: There is swearing and uhm lets just say if your 13 and younger dont watch okay?  
3 Sarah 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny stepped into the forest he could hear millions of different sounds he felt home for some reason.. "TINY TINY WAIT!" Tiny turned around it was his best friend Swamps the Mudkip "I ran all this way puff to give you something its really special to me, here" ..."I forgot it"  
"Hey Swamps!" We both turned it was A vulpix named Vult "you dropped this, OH Swamps want to hear my impression of you?!" "Uhm sure?"  
"Ahem...EH MEH NAMS SWAMPS IM SUPAH CUUL WIF ME SUPAH HOT ATTACKS EH WAT I SORRY I USE WATAH WORD HYDRO, WAVE, TSUNAMI! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH"  
"Hey you know what Swamps I like talking about water maybe we switch places Yeh ill be water type you can be fire!" said Vult "Uh yeah no"  
"F**K YOU SWAMPS" responded Vult "Anyways Swamps here is your letter" -Vult hands Swamps the letter- "Oh one more thing Swamps, F**k you"  
Vult said before walking away, "And this letter is What I wanted to give to you Uh dont open it until after you defeat your first eeveelution okay?" "Okay" responded Tiny. RING RING!  
Tiny: Uh HELLO?  
Vult: Howdy im Vult, Vult the Vulpix Tiny: Vult? WAIT how did you get this number Vult:It was easy I stalked you home yesterday dumb dumb Tiny:WHAT?!  
Vult: I know everything about you Vult:EVERYTHING Tiny:Yep bye crazy bastard CLICK "Creepy wierdo" Mummbled Eevee 


	3. Chapter 3

Tiny kept hearing whispers "turn back, run away, its dangerous" Tiny reached a small open part of the forest where sunlight beamed through a hole in the roof of the leaves the sunlight was shining on a yellow creature sitting in the middle of the opening "I suppose you are the one called TINY?" spoke the creature, Tiny's heart beat faster and faster theres no way out this must be an eeveelution he thought "Yes my name is Tiny" He spoke "Great lets get this over with" a wooden cage trapped them in the opening "RAZOR LEAF!" "Are you trying to kill or test me What the heck lady!?" "Deary learn to attack please" -Tiny uses bite- "Now thats the spirit!" "GRASS KNOT!" "Razor leaf!"  
Tiny tried to dodge but his paw was cut and is now bleeding "Dang it" "You know if you're having such a hard time fighting me goodluck with the others!" "Leaf Tornado!" Thats it! "TRUMP CARD!" Yelled Eevee Leafeon was knocked onto the floor "Well little Eevee you've proven yourself you should visit umbreon next okay darling? "Thank yo Mrs?" "just call me Lepool Okay darling" "Okay Lepool" 


	4. Chapter 4

Vult: OMG Like His butt was HUGE/  
Tiny:Uhhhh Vult? who's butt are you talking about Welliy: Did someone say butt ;)/  
Vult: WHAT THE F**K THIS CHAT SIDLE WAS ONLY FOR ME, KARA, AND ASHLEY WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE?!/  
Vult: SH1T I MUST HHAVE PRESSED ALL CONTACTS!  
Ashley: Wait that meens.../  
Vult: Why me/  
Tiny: Shit/  
Welliy: why is he even in your contacts/  
Kara: OH NO/  
Qetuo: OOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES/  
Vult: NO/  
Quetuo: Hey baby you're talking about my butt right/  
Queto: You think its SEXY/  
-Tiny quickly closes the texting session-  
"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT?!" 


	5. Eevee in Espenol part 1

Tiny entr en el bosque pudo escuchar millones de sonidos diferentes que se sent a en casa por alguna raz n .. "TINY TINY ESPERA !" Tiny dado la vuelta que era su mejor amigo pantanos del Mudkip "Corr todo este camino de hojaldre para darle algo que es realmente especial para m , aqu " ... "se me olvid "  
"Hey pantanos!" Ambos nos volvimos que era un Vulpix nombrado Vult "te cay esto, OH pantanos quiere o r mi impresi n de que ?!" "Uhm seguro?"  
"Ejem ... EH MEH NAMS PANTANOS IM SUPAH CUUL WIF ME SUPAH caliente ataca EH WAT I TRISTE UTILIZO WATAH PALABRA HYDRO, WAVE, TSUNAMI ! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH"  
" Eh, t sabes lo pantanos Me gusta hablar de agua tal vez cambien de lugar Yeh enfermedad sea el tipo de agua que puede ser fuego !" dijo Vult "Uh s no"  
"Fuck You PANTANOS" respondi Vult "De todas formas pantanos aqu es la letra de" manos -Vult pantanos de la carta-"Ah una cosa m s pantanos, Fuck you"  
Vult dijo antes de marcharse, "Y esta carta es lo que quer a dar a usted Uh no se abra hasta despu s de derrotar a su primera Eeveelution de acuerdo? "" Est bien "respondi Tiny. RING RING!  
Tiny: Uh HOLA?  
Vult: Hola im Vult, Vult el Vulpix Tiny: Vult? ESPERE c mo ha conseguido este n mero Vult: Era f cil te acosada casa ayer tonto tonto Tiny: QU ?!  
Vult: Yo s todo sobre ti Vult: TODO Tiny: S bye loco bastardo HACER CLIC "Wierdo espeluznante" Mummbled Eevee


	6. Chapter 5

Tiny's foot was stained red, he was limping to the...white cave? his injury was slowing him down and if he didn't get to shelter soon he'd freeze to death in the snowy mountains, The electronic door swung open and Tiny entered what seemed to be a Pokemon lab? Like Pokemon literally studied here? An Eevee the same age as Tiny came walking down the stairs "5tup1d 5t41r5." the Eevee grumbled. "Uh hello?"  
Tiny said. "4HHHH" the Eevee screached.. "Jeez I guess I scared you didn't I? Heh heh" Tiny said "WHY 4R3 Y0u L4u9h1n9 4T M3? Y0U TH1NK 1T5 FUNNY 831N9 8L1ND?!" the Eevee screamed. Blind? Tiny thought. Tiny noticed that the Eevees pupils were gray "Gee sorry" Y0U 5H0ULD 83!" Who making all the noise down here?" Tiny heard a voice. A Ninetales, and an Espeon were walking down the stairs.'N0TH1N9 N0 0N3 15 M4K1N9 4NY N01S3 M0M!" "Fine then you can introduce us to you're friend then." {4T L45T TH3 PL0T TH1CK3N5!} 


	7. Eevee update!

Hi peeople! Its me Sarah yay... uh yeah So I created a series called Eevee's adventures right? right! So I will NOT be posting a story in a while because I am working on a special chapter chapter somedin idk anyways this chapter will actually be long yay but it will take TIME to make it yep everyone hates that word TIME but Its the truth So im hoping to get alot of chapters done when they release us from highschool into the summer break oh right im going to cooleg yas I am.. so Um whn I go into Cool Leg Um I wont have alot of updates or chapters as I can get in now so it will be slower got it good thx you BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LOVE Sarah 


	8. Chapter 6 (Begin Act 2 act 1 part 1)

"1t5 c0mpl1c4t3d 0k4y?" responded the Eevee that was blind. "Complicted?" responded the Ninetales. "Wait one second Tiny! Iv'e heard bout you Leafeon said you were coming!" said the Espeon. "TH4T5 T1NY?!" Responded the Eevee. "Uhm what exactly are you guys's names?" said Tiny "My n4m3 15 Cry5t4l" Replied Crystal "Im Flametella" responded the Ninetales "Im Valory I am one of the Eeveelutions you have to fight exept Heh it would be better if you fought Shadow before me." "Shadow?" resonded Tiny "Th3 Um8r30n T1ny!" "Oh"  
" So Crystal I hope you dont mind if I ask... How did you become blind?" asked Tiny. "1 w45 80rn 8l1nd T1ny!" " oh" "So Valory mind telling me more about the Silver Eevee you saw in the forest?" Said Flametella "51LV3R?!" screamed Crystal.  
"1 H4V3 M4D3 4 CH01C3! M0M 1 4M TR4V3L1N9 W1TH T1NY 1F H3'5 901N9 T0 TR4V3L TH3 W0RLD TH4N 1 W4NT T0 TR4V3L T00!" Exclaimed Crystal "Are you sure Crystal its pretty dangerous.." replied Valory "YU35!" she screamed back.  
"Huh Oh Tiny let me take care of your cut." said Valory as she healed the cut "Well since your still going to be battling the Eeveelutions Shadow is in the Drk Grounds Its exactly north from here good luck children."  
"Th4nk5 M0m!" Responded Crystal "Thank you Valory" said Tiny as him and Crystal walked into the forest. 


End file.
